Wrong-way drivers may cause fatalities, injuries, and substantial property damage in case of an accident. Over 50% of wrong-way drivers begin on junctions to federal highways. Here in particular, accidents at higher collision velocity may occur, and therefore frequently result in severe or fatal injuries
To reduce the data load during the transmission of warning messages with respect to such wrong-way drivers, for example, the load of one or more transmission channels may be monitored by an end-user, the data being able to be transmitted at reduced data rate or reduced power if this channel load exceeds a limiting value.
Furthermore, in one conventional method, the load in radio transmission systems may be monitored by network monitoring systems such as mobile radio base stations and assigned transmission capabilities may be controlled.